The Choice
by xoxodovelove
Summary: Caroline Forbes left Mystic Falls when she found out that she was pregnant. Two years later she found herself back in the town, dealing with things that she thought was impossible. When she finds herself falling for her supposed mortal enemy, she has to think of what is best for her and her son, even if it is against her friends wishes. Klaus/Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Here is another new story! It is Klaus/Caroline! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything or else season 4 would already be on!

* * *

Chapter One

Caroline Forbes stepped out of her burgundy SUV, just as her foot touched the black cement of Mystic Falls, she knew that she was making a huge mistake, though she didn't know why. Cautiously, she looked around though no one would recognize her. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, she wore dark grey sweats and a pink tank top. This was not her old style, but it was hers now. A lot has changed since she left this small town. She heard a banging on the door of her car. A two year old blonde haired blue eyed boy was knocking on the window. Caroline couldn't help but smiled. He was her world now. She opened the car door and he jumped onto his mother. She couldn't help but laugh, he was too adorable for words. This was why she left Mystic Falls in the first place, though she never wanted to return to this town, but her mother being her mother convinced her to come back. She wanted to see her grandson, since she had never seen him before. "That was long." Ryan said with a sigh.

"I know it was baby. But I promise, no car rides for a while." Caroline assured him, adjusting him onto her hip. He smiled and nodded.

"Good!" He said, just as Caroline moved to close the door, he screamed "Teddy!" then reached back into the car to grab his brown teddy bear that his grandfathers got him. She leaves back towards her car and he grabbed his teddy and held teddy close to him. Caroline shut the door then made her way up the stairs to the front door. She rang the doorbell, and waited. Ryan sighed.

"Where grandma?"

"I don't know." Caroline set Ryan down and he sat on the concrete with his teddy, making him dance. She groaned and tapped her foot. Somethings were never going to change, she thought to herself. She made sure to tell her mother that they would be arriving in town around three, but she must have forgotten or something. Though she didn't want to let Ryan know that anything was wrong. She rang the doorbell again.

No answer.

Caroline rolled her eyes and knelt down to Ryan. "Wanna get something to eat buddy?" He nodded.

"Yes!" He walked back towards the car. Caroline stood back up and let out a little laugh.

"No buddy, we are walking." She told him. He looked at her funny before walking to the sidewalk and stopping. She went down to the sidewalk and he took her hand. The two made their way downtown. Ryan was in complete fascination of the town. It was very different from how things were in New York, everything was at a much slower pace. Caroline led him to the grill, once they got there. She noticed the new building she looked oddly at the building. Something must have happened while she was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. It was just as busy as ever. Caroline was glad that it was still the hot spot in town. Ryan's grasp on her hand tightened. Her glance went down to him.

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked, he looked up at her not saying a word. She guessed that he was just nervous about being in a strange place with unfamiliar people. Though, New York was full of strange people and he never got like this. He reached up and she took him into her arms and walked towards a booth in the corner. Half of her didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Thankfully she didn't see anyone that she recognized. Caroline sat Ryan down on the booth seat and she scooted over. She sat next to him.

* * *

A few hours later, the two left the grill, full from their dinners. Ryan was skipping down the sidewalk, with his teddy still in his hands. Caroline smiled and watched him skip only being a few feet behind him. He skipped past the house, and Caroline called him back. "Its over here buddy!" Caroline called. Ryan ran back with his teddy still in his hands. Caroline walked up to the front porch, she turned and looked to see her mothers police car out in front of the home. Finally. Caroline rang the doorbell, and her mother quickly answered it. "Hi mom." Caroline said before her mother wrapped her into a hug. "This is Ryan." She introduced. Liz looked down at her grandson and smiled. Though, in the dim lighting she wasn't sure if her mother saw her son or not.

"Hello there." She said, he hid behind his mother. Caroline walked into the hallway. Liz turned on the light and there stood the two people that meant the most to her before she left. Elena and Bonnie

"Surprise." They both shouted with a huge smile on their faces. Caroline could feel arms wrapping around her leg tightly. All of their smiles faded, but Elena's. She was the only one who knew about Ryan. She had tried to tell Bonnie, but every time she did Bonnie would ramble on about how she thinks she is a witch. Elena was the first one to move across the hallway, she knelt down in front of Ryan and smiled.

"Hi Ryan. I'm Elena, one of your mommy's friends." She said. Ryan turned his head to its side and looked at her curiously. Bonnie walked over and stood next to Elena.

"I'm Bonnie." She told him. Bonnie then stood up and looked at Caroline. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I tried too, but when I did you kept talking over me." She explained. Before she found out she was pregnant, Caroline would have made her point known to Bonnie. Though when that happened, every thing changed. Elena was there that night at the party. It was the winter before Elena's parents died. and Caroline was trying to distract her friend. But, both of them ended up drunk. Caroline began to flirt with some male and she was too drunk to realize what she was doing, or even who she was doing it with. Though, she never told her mom about that part. Elena knew all about it. She ended up pregnant and leaving town to go live with her father and his partner.

"Then try harder." Bonnie snapped before shaking her head and hugging her friend. "I'm glad your back, but i'm pissed that you didn't tell me about your son!"

"We just stopped by quickly to say hello, I'm sure your mom is wanting to spend time with you and Ryan." Elena said. "We will have to get lunch sometime soon."

"Yes we need too." Caroline said.

"Mommy can we go to that place where you took me today?" She asked.

"Of course!"

"Where did you take him?" Liz asked from behind her daughter.

"The grill." Caroline said as if it was nothing. Liz laughed.

"The town hot spot." She said and Ryan nodded.

"Were gonna go, tomorrow lunch. I expect details." Bonnie said giving Caroline a hug, Elena then followed before the two left. Just as the door closed, Liz hugged her daughter once again.

"I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you too." Caroline responded looking at her mothers smug look.

"What did you do?" She asked. Liz shrugged as Caroline went to pick up Ryan.

"Go look at your old room." Liz stated. Caroline walked towards her old room and opened the door, from the side it looked just like it had been once she left. The pictures were the same, the furniture was the same, though everything looked a little cleaner. She took a step into her room and saw an opening in the wall where one of her dressers used to be. There was an arch leading into another room, like she had always wanted, though she wished it was a giant walk in closet when she was younger. The two walked through the archway and let out a gasp. It was Ryan's room. The walls were a blue and the bed up against the wall was in the shape of a castle with a slide. Ryan wiggled out of Caroline's arms and made his way up the latter to the top bunk and slid down the slide.

"Look mommy!" He said. Caroline let out a laugh and she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Thank you mom." She said hugging her mother.

"You know you didn't need to do this."

"Its not a problem, I wanted too."

* * *

He watched in the shadows of the small home. A new girl and a young boy came into his town, the girl was talking with her mother while the boy continuously went up the latter and down the slides. A small smile appeared on his face, though it soon faded. He would have to keep an eye on these two. He continued to watch as her and her mother talked. The older woman left the room, and the girl walked to her son and spoke to him. He thought about listening in, but he couldn't bring himself to listen in. She left the room and walked outside. He followed her to her car, stepping on a tree branch as he did so. She stopped and looked around. "Hello?" She called out, he stayed entirely silent, waiting for her to get into her home. Once she safely did so, he smirked and disappeared into the night

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness! Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Im glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second one! I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen!

* * *

Chapter Two

There was a moment of panic in Caroline's mind as she couldn't see Ryan in the room with her. She sat up and got out of bed as fast as she could, making her way into the adjoining room. She pulled back the bottom of the cloth fortress and saw her son sleeping. He was spread out, taking up the entire bed with his teddy close to him. Caroline couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head and left her son in peace to sleep. She walked into the kitchen to grab her morning cup of coffee. She could smell the coffee from the moment she entered the area. She smiled and walked over to the coffee pot.

I made you coffee before I left this morning. I should be home tonight for dinner. I'll try to make you a home cooked meal

xo Mom

Caroline shook her head slightly and grabbed a lavender coffee cup before filling it with coffee. She walked back into her room and sat down on her bed, looking at her old room, waiting for Ryan to wake up. Taking another sip of her coffee, she stood back up and looked into her closet. She placed on jeans with long sleeved brown t shirt and light blue flats. She heard giggling coming from inside of the room. Caroline looked around, knowing that Ryan was awake. "Where are you?" She asked him, she heard more giggling. She walked around to the other side of her bed, and she didn't see him. However, her bedroom door was propped open a little. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. He stood behind the door, giggling. "There you are!" She said and he laughed, running and hugging his mothers legs.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning baby, how did you sleep in your new bed?" She asked.

"Good!" He said running back into his room, climbing up the stairs and sliding down the slide. Caroline shook her head knowing that the slide would eventually become a problem. Caroline walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone before sending a text to Bonnie and Elena, asking them if they wanted to meet at the grill for lunch. They both agreed and set a meeting time. Caroline walked into her sons room and let him side down the white slide one more time.

"Come on Ry time to get dressed and go to the grill." He sighed and nodded his head before walking over to his mother. She opened up the dresser drawer she grabbed an orange long sleeved t shirt with a shark on the front, along with a pair of jeans. "Ready?" She asked he nodded and made his way out of his room, and towards the front door. She was behind him, grabbing her brown purse as she left the home. Ryan waited at the edge of the stairs for his mother to walk down, he stuck his hand out and she grabbed it, making their way to the grill.

Once they arrived there, they took a seat in a booth. A waitress came by and handed Ryan a kids menu with some crayons. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." She gave him a smile back before walking away. Caroline took his plate and placed it on top her own plate, and cleared his silverware. He began coloring in the wolf that was on the menu.

It wasn't long until Bonnie and Elena arrived at the grill. "Look at my coloring!" Ryan said showing them his paper as soon as they sat down. "Great job Ryan. One day you could be an artist."

"Thats cool!" He said and went back to drawing. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"My son, the charmer."

"Well he could be worse." Bonnie stated.

"True. Hey didn't you say that Matt was working here?" Caroline asked. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, Caroline's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Nothing he is fine. Just feeling under the weather. We tried to get him to come." Elena said.

"Oh." Caroline said sadly. She had wanted to see her friend, hopefully he would get better soon.

"So tell me all about what happened that led you to having Ryan." Bonnie said before Caroline started into the long story.

Klaus sat in the living room of his large home. His fangs were sunk deeply into the wrist of a _very _willing girl. He pulled her wrist away from his lips, licking them clean. "Thank you darling, your free to roam for now." He said, watching the blonde girl walk away from him. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her face out of her head. He was an original, the vampire, the hybrid, and yet this simple, human girl had caught his attention. Klaus glanced towards the fire. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, he glanced towards the footsteps and saw Kol walking through the opening and into the living room. "I thought you would be long gone by now." He said.

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I just up and left?" Kol asked.

"The kind that doesn't want to piss me off"

"What are you going to do, dagger me?"

"I'd consider it." Klaus snapped.

"Do you have a thing for blonde's now? The past few girls I have seen here have been blonde, and walking out alive."

"I do believe that is none of your business."

"Ah, but you are my brother."

"You are frightfully annoying." Klaus stated getting up from his seat and turning around to face his brother. "Why are you still here?"

"I have some unfinished business in town."

"With whom?"

"That is something you will find out later, brother." Kol teased before speeding away. Klaus groaned and contemplated his next move. Since all was quite on the vampire front, Stefan running off with his sister, Damon still pining over his doppelganger and the quarterback as his latest collateral damage. It seemed like it was a while since a move was made, he had three options; to stay and drink, to draw, or to grab a drink at the grill. He contemplated for a few moments before deciding on heading into town. It didn't take him long to drive down to the grill. He parked his dark car and walked inside. Klaus began his journey to the bar, however something small ran into his legs. His face hardened and he looked down into the innocent eyes of a young boy. The young boy began to shake.

"Ryan!" A female voice called, it didn't take long for him to realize that it was one that he had heard before. The blonde girl from the previous night came into view. He smiled. "I'm sorry, he escaped from me."

"Mommy." The little boy, Ryan said holding onto his mothers legs. Klaus looked at the girl, she was far too young and beautiful to have a son.

"Its okay, baby." She said. "I'm Caroline, and this is my son Ryan."

"Niklaus, but you can call me Nik."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness! Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Im glad that you all enjoyed the second chapter! Here is the third one! I hope you enjoy it as well. I know that it is a bit short but the next chapter should be up on friday! Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen!

* * *

Chapter Three

"It's nice to meet you, Nik" Caroline said giving him a soft smile, she stuck out her hand for a shake, and he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleasures all mine, would you care for a drink?" He asked.

"We would lo-" Caroline started, but she was cut off.

"Actually, mommy and I go to park." Ryan stated placing his hands across his chest. Caroline's eyes went wide and Nik knelt down to the ground.

"Are you now?" He asked. Ryan nodded and Klaus couldn't help but smile. "Alright then." He stood back up. "May I accompany you to the park?" He asked. Caroline looked at him, not quite sure what to think. Sure, he was attractive but did she want someone who she just met around her son?

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. We should probably get going now." Caroline took Ryan by the hand and began to lead him out of the grill.

"Wait." Nik called, she stopped and turned around. "How about dinner tonight at 8, here?" He asked. She shrugged,

"How about you be here at 8 and I'll decide if I show up or not." With that, she and Ryan left the grill. Ryan looked up at his mother.

"Why didn't you wanna go to dinner?" He asked, stumbling slightly on his words. Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause your the only guy in my life little man." She said, Ryan pouted. Caroline stopped and got down on her knees so that she was face to face with him. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I had daddy." He said. She nodded her head.

"I know." She said wishing she knew who it was so she could tell her son. "Piggy back ride to the park?" She asked and Ryan smiled before climbing onto his back. Caroline ran off towards the park with a laughing Ryan on her back.

* * *

At the park, Caroline received a phone call from Elena, wondering if she wanted to have a girls night in just the two of them and Ryan of course. Caroline happily agreed. Once Ryan had wore himself out, Caroline gave him another piggyback ride to her own home. She let him nap for an hour or so. Thankfully she didn't have to wake him up. She knew he was awake by his giggles playing on the slide. Caroline got up off of her bed and made her way to his room.

"Hi mommy!" He said with a huge grin on his face. She picked him up and he have her a hug.

"Hi baby. Would you like to head over to Aunt Elena's for dinner tonight?" She asked. He nodded his head and gave her a smile.

"Yes!" He said.

"Okay let's get you dressed." She said. He nodded and wiggled out of her arms. Ryan walked over to the dresser an grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I wear this!" He said. Caroline nodded her head.

"Sounds like a perfect choice." She placed him in the outfit of his choice. The two walked out of the house and to her car. Caroline helped Ryan get situated, once that was accomplished. She got into the drivers seat and made her way to Elena's. Once they arrived she took Ryan's hand and they walked to the front door. Ryan rang the doorbell with a huge smile on his face. Elena invited them into her home and they walked inside.

Elena and Caroline sat in the dining room talking about this and that. Mostly catching up more on what had happened. Ryan was in the other room watching cartoons. He walked into the room and sighed. "Mommy I hungry." He said. The girls looked at the clock, 7:30. They were shocked at how late it was. Elena rushed into the kitchen and found him some cookies to snack on.

"Wanna just get take out from the grill?" She asked.

"Sure." Caroline responded. The girls quickly ordered what they wanted to eat along with Ryan's choice. The man said that it would be done soon. After a little bit of arguing, Caroline was going to the grill to purchase and pick up the dinner. Caroline walked over to Ryan who was eating the cookies and watching TV. "I'm gonna go pick up our dinner okay?" He nodded his head. "Be good for Elena." She left the home and made her way to the grill. She parked her car and walked inside. The first face she saw was his, Nik's. A smile escaped her lips.

"Good Evening, I thought you were not going to show." He said. Her eyes widened. Of course she had forgotten all about her 'date' with him.

"I'm so sorry. I have to take a rain check. My friend wanted a girls night." She said. A flash of disappointment appeared on his face. "But I suppose one drink won't hurt." He smiled and the two walked over to the bar. He ordered himself a bourbon while she just wanted a coke.

"Where is the little one?" He asked

"At my friends waiting for dinner to return."

"Ah, he is full of spunk isn't he?" Caroline let out a laugh and nodded her head.

"Yes he is."

"So, are you still seeing his father?" Nik asked looking at her with a small smile.

"No I'm not." She said simply. It was better than going in depth about how she didn't know.

"Would you-" He started but was cut off by ringing. Caroline reached into her pocket and saw that Elena was calling. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Ryan wanted some ice tea do I gave him some and I think he is having an alergic reaction to it."

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness! Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Im glad that you all enjoyed the third chapter! Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen! I love reading all of your reviews and opinions! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Caroline's entire body began to shake. Nik looked at her, wondering if she was okay. "My son had an allergic reaction." She said quickly. She began to walk out of the grill. Nik was quickly behind her.

"I'll drive." He offered to her once she got to the drivers seat.

"No I'm fine." She managed to say, though her voice and body were trembling.

"No, your not Caroline." He warned. She nodded and handed him her keys. The two got into the car and Nik started to drive. "Where too?"

"2104 Maple Street" He nodded his head and the two made their way to Elena's home. He was driving fast through the streets. Once he stopped in front of the home, Caroline rushed inside. "How is he? Whats going on." She ran over to the couch where Ryan lay. His eyes were slightly open but mostly there were red blotches all over his skin.

"Did you call 911?" Caroline asked her. Elena shook her head, Caroline looked at her friend furiously. "What the hell Elena?"

"He looked like he was getting better, and I thought you would have something for him, Do you?" Elena asked, Caroline shook her head.

"No! this has never happened before." She said. Elena watched as Nik walked up the steps. He held a coffee cup that was in Caroline's car.

"What the hell do you want?" Elena demanded. Klaus bit into his wrist and let his blood run into the coffee cup.

"Give him this." Nik whispered to her before disappearing into the night. Elena's eyes widened, she ran into the kitchen and made it sound like she was doing something. She walked over to Caroline who was getting onto her phone, getting ready to call 911.

"Wait, try this." Elena said. Caroline noted the coffee cup that was in her hands.

"Where is Nik?" Caroline asked, "Whats in here?" She went to try a sip but Elena stopped her.

"It's some anti-allergy drink, its new. I forgot about it before." Caroline nodded and let Ryan take a small sip. She took the drink back, and handed it to Elena who quickly made her way into the kitchen and got rid of the contents of the mug. Caroline watched as the spots on Ryan disappeared. Her eyes widened, she smiled and sighed thankfully he was okay.

"Mommy?" Ryan asked and Caroline let a tear escape from her eye. She was so relieved that he was okay. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank god your okay."

"Mommy the tea burned." He said with tears in his eyes, Caroline nodded.

"Okay baby, I'm sure that wont ever happen again." She assured him and he nodded. "What kind of tea was that?"

"Vervain." Elena said. Caroline looked at her curiously, never having heard of that type of tea before. She nodded her head.

"Well, its good to know that he cant have that." She said and Elena nodded. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get our food. How about we order a pizza?" Elena nodded and she looked at Ryan.

"Yes, I starving." He said. Elena nodded and walked into the kitchen, and ordered some pizzas for us. "I wanna go home." He said.

"We will, once we eat some dinner."

"No, I wanna go home, home. To grampas"

"We live here now buddy. How about we go visit them one day?" Caroline suggested, he pouted.

"Fine." He went back to watching the cartoons on the TV. Caroline got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I got pizza's, sorry this night hasn't gone the way that we wanted it too." Elena said.

"Don't worry about it, its totally fine. It's still a girls night." She assured her friend. "Where did Nik go?" She asked her friend.

"He left." She shrugged. "I think he just wanted to make sure you got home without killing yourself." Elena assured her. Caroline nodded.

"That was nice of him."

"How much do you know about him?" Elena asked, Caroline shrugged.

"Nothing really, I know his name is Nik. He wanted me to go to dinner with him tonight. I forgot about it and then I ran into him when I went to the grill."

"I see." Elena said. "I think you should stay away from him, Him and his family just moved here. But they have done nothing but cause trouble."

"Well, I do have a soft spot for bad boys."

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"What? Whats the worst thing that could happen? I could get pregnant? Incase you haven't noticed, been there, done that."

"If only you knew who his father was." Caroline looked at her friend in shock.

"Low blow Elena." She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. No matter how hard she tried to blow it off, she couldn't let that go. Caroline wanted to know so badly who Ryan's father was, that it was driving her insane. The worst part was that she couldn't remember. Usually, when she would have a drunken night she could remember at least some of the night's events, but nothing.

"Caroline?" Elena asked her friend, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Pizza is here." Elena went to get the pizza while Caroline went to get Ryan. They all gathered at the dining room table and began to eat their long awaited dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up earlier than usual. She checked on Ryan who was sleeping in his bed. She walked back into her room and changed into a pair of pink sweats with a black tank top. She then walked out into the living room and turned on the TV, she began watching whatever show came on. A few minutes later, she got off of the couch and began making breakfast for her and Ryan. She began humming and dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. Faintly, she could hear the front door open and close. Caroline froze, and ran back into her room, and into the adjoining room where Ryan was. She walked into the room and checked on Ryan again. However, this time he wasn't there. "Shit." She said and ran into the living room and out the front door. She looked both ways down her street and saw no sign of her little boy. Panic set in, she ran back into her home and grabbed her cordless phone and dialed her mothers number. "Caroline?"

"Mom, Ryan is-" She started to say, but she heard a knock at her door. There stood Nik with a sobbing Ryan in his arms. "Never mind he is here."

"What? Caroline don't-" Her mother started, but it was too late. She had already hung up. Caroline ran to the door and opened it up.

"Thank god." She said. Ryan reached out and wanted his mother. Caroline gladly took him into her arms. She even allowed herself to shed a tear.

"I sorry, I wanted to see granpas." He said, she shook her head.

"Oh Ryan. You are in so much trouble." Caroline said placing him back onto the ground.

"I know." He said sadly. He walked over and sat on the couch. Caroline turned to Nik, she opened his mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"He was wandering down the street, I think he ran then wanted to come home and got confused."

"How did you know where I live?" She asked.

"I've talked to your mother, my brother is quite reckless." He explained, she nodded.

"I can't thank you enough." Caroline said giving him a smile.

"I thought you'd like him back." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah I guess." She teased, looking at Ryan who was pouting. "I would be heartbroken without him."

"I can imagine."

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. "I'm making breakfast for us."

"I'd love too." He said stepping inside of her home.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Im glad that you all enjoyed the fourth chapter! Here is the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen! I love reading all of your reviews and opinions! :) I have been getting reviews about people being confused. So hopefully my explanation will help. If not please do not hesitate to ask questions.

Vampires exist, Everything that has happened in the show for three seasons has happened, but without Caroline since she is just showing up now. Elena is not a vampire, but Matt is. Kol is a vampire and Klaus is a hybrid, so he did break the curse. I hope that clears up everything, but if not message me!

* * *

Chapter Five

_Niklaus took her hand and guided her into a back bedroom, she smiled and allowed him to lead her into the room. She wasn't that drunk, she was sane enough to realize what she was doing. She was never a girl for one night stands but she didn't care. The past two hours she spent with this male, and it was like they knew each other for years. He closed the door behind her. She was standing a few feet away from him, he reached out and pulled her close to him. In an instant his lips were on hers, kissing her with passion and need. His hands moved around her waist as his tongue ran across her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and she allowed his tongue to dance with hers. Nik's hands went to her waist and slipped under the thin material of her shirt. Slowly, he ran his hands up her sides, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing for a moment at her neck, having to fight himself from drinking her dry. He kissed her shoulder as her small hands slipped under his own shirt and pulled it over his head. They both removed each other's jeans and Nik picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He kissed down her neck, to her chest and the swells of her breasts, she let out a soft moan. He kissed closer and closer to the line of her bra, just as she arched her back into him, he reached around and unhooked her bra, dropping it onto the floor next to her. He captured one of her her nipples between his teeth while his other hand was massaging the other. "Nik." She moaned softly. He smirked. Loving the sound of his name on her lips. He released her nipples and began kissing lower down her body. His hand slipped under her lacy underwear and caressed her soft bare skin. He slid her underwear down her legs until it was off and he did the same for his own. Nik then did something that he hadn't done in his life being a vampire. He looked up at her for permission. She nodded her head, he thrust inside of her she let out a moan. Nik waited for her to adjust before he began to move within her. He started off slow, not wanting to harm her in any way. The more he felt her tighten around him, the faster he went. She moaned, "I'm close."_

_"Come for me, Caroline." He whispered in her ear. Her body tightened and she came around him. He thrust into her a few more times before releasing inside of her. He fell to the bed next to her. The two lay there in silence. Caroline looked out of the window at the full moon._

_"It's so beautiful outside." She said Nik smiled._

_"Indeed."_

_"Let's go for a walk." She said cheerfully. He smiled._

_"So much energy." He said, she laughed._

_"How about dinner?" She then asked._

_"First a walk, then dinner?" He asked holding her close to his chest kissing her lips. She smiled and looked around._

_"Is this your room?" She asked. He nodded._

_"Temporarily. I'm going to build my family a home here soon." He said. "This is far too small of a home for me." Caroline laughed. "I had a house party to get acquainted with the neighborhood."_

_"You'll like it here."_

_"I'm sure." He smiled then his face turned serious. He felt human around her, and that was something that he couldn't have. As much as he wanted to stay here, he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't have her around while he tried to break his hybrid curse. He took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. He gave her a long passionate kiss, not wanting to let her go."As soon as you leave this room, you will forget about tonight. You will forget about me and live a normal teenage life. You will get your happily ever after and your adventure. Your memory of tonight will be a blur. Now gather your clothing and find your friend." he said. Caroline shook her head. She gathered her clothing and placed it on. She walked out of the room. Niklaus sighed. He couldn't let this human get to her. He needed to focus, taking a deep breath he got out of bed._

* * *

"Nik!" Kol shouted at his brother. Klaus's head snapped to look at his brother.

"What do you want?"

"I was going for a drink, would you care to join? Some brotherly bonding?"

"I can't. I have a date." Klaus said getting up off of the chair.

"With that blonde girl Caroline?"

"Who told you about her?"

"Elijah." Kol said. Klaus shook his head, regretting telling his brother about that one night. "See you at the grill brother." Kol walked out of the home. Klaus walked up the stairs of his home and into his room. He placed on a black t shirt, dark jeans and black boots. He walked down the stairs and outside. He got into his black lamborgini, and drove off to Caroline's house.

After he returned Ryan to his home, he was out hunting and saw the lost little boy, Caroline made him breakfast and he got to enjoy her and Ryan's company. Though her mother wasn't happy that he had been invited in, considering she knew exactly what he was. It didn't take long for him to arrive at her home. He got out of his car and walked up to her porch, ringing the doorbell. She walked into the main hallway, he smiled. She wore a light blue dress along with white flats. She opened the door and he smiled.

"You look amazing." He said, giving her a polite smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She teased. Ryan came running out of the room.

"Hi Nik." He said.

"Hey there." He gave him a smile. Caroline knelt down and kissed Ryan's forehead.

"Be good for grandma." She said. Klaus offered her his arm and she took it, walking out of the home. He walked her to the car, she froze. "Seriously? Showing off much?"

Nik laughed. "No, this is my daily car."

"Your still showing off." He smirked and opened the car door for her, she got inside and he walked around and got into the drivers seat and drove off to the grill. Once they arrived at the grill, he found them a booth and they took their seat. They both picked up menus and began looking at them. Caroline placed her menu down first, Nik soon followed.

"I hope the little guy isn't in too much trouble."

"Well he did try to run away." Caroline said.

"I know." He said. "I'll have to cook for you one time."

"What?" She asked confused at how he jumped subjects so fast.

"Well, you did make me breakfast. So, ill make you dinner."

"I'd like that." She smiled. A male walked up to his table. Klaus looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Stefan." He said. Caroline looked at the male, this had to have been the Stefan that Elena was dating.

"I see your brother's back in town."

"What my brother does is none of my concern."

"But it should be since he has taken interest in Elena." Stefan said. Caroline looked at him, wondering why Elena hadn't said anything to her about him. "But I see your interests have changed." He smirked. Klaus was fuming, if Caroline wasn't in front of him, he would have quickly taken things outside and stabbed Stefan making him suffer. But he couldn't, though he was itching too.

"Leave now, Stefan." Klaus spoke through his teeth.

"Or you'll what? Stake me?" He said. Caroline's eyes widened. Something was not right between these two.

"Your girl will find out who you really are soon enough." He threatened before walking away.

"Nik?" Caroline asked worried and confused about what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it love."

"What the hell did he mean by 'who you really are'?"

"Caroline, this is not the time or place to be asking those questions." He snapped. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Fine." She said, grabbing her purse and making her way out of the grill. She could hear him calling her name as she walked away. She made her way down the street a little farther before she saw someone appear before her.

"Hello there." Stefan said tilting his head to the side. He placed his hand over her mouth, she screamed and tried to breathe but she couldn't. Blackness soon took over.

* * *

Please Review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love seeing them! Im glad that you all enjoyed the fifth chapter! Here is the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen! I love reading all of your reviews and opinions! :) Oh and if you like Caroline/Klaus stories, please check out my new story called: Hell on Earth. I think you guys will really like it.

Just a Reminder: Vampires exist, Everything that has happened in the show for three seasons has happened, but without Caroline since she is just showing up now. Elena is not a vampire, but Matt is. Kol is a vampire and Klaus is a hybrid, so he did break the curse. I hope that clears up everything, but if not message me!

* * *

Her blue eyes shot open widely. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and it looked like she was in a cell. Simply because, she was. The walls were grey, the ground was dirt. All she wanted to do was leave, and possibly harm Stefan for doing this to her, for an unknown reason. Caroline stood up quickly gripping the wall for support from the sudden change in altitude. She walked over to the little window in the door of the wooden cell door. "Hello!?" she called. No answer. "Anyone!?" she tried calling again. Nothing. She took a deep breath, doing her best to keep calm in the contained area. She tried to find an alternate escape to the cell, but nothing. Caroline's eyes closed, it was official she was trapped in this hell hole of a cell.

"Hello there." A male voice said. Caroline jumped and turned around. Her hand reached up to her heart. Steadying her breath, she coming face to face with Stefan, through the bars in the cell. Her eyes glanced towards his, an eerie look filled his eyes. Hesitantly, she walked forward inching closer to him, little by little.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped at him. Instead of responding, she watched as he smirked. A loud noise echoed through the cell. Caroline retraced her steps backwards, there was something about this male that made her extremely uneasy. Part of it could have to do with the way he treated Nik, or with the fact that he kidnapped her. Stefan slowly walked forward into

Stefan tilted his head to the side, looking up and down her body. She felt sick. He took a step forward. "What is it about you?" He began to walk around her as if she was his prey. "How did you get that monsters attention?"

"Monster? I think you are the monster." Caroline asked in utter confusion. Stefan came to a stop directly in front of her. He let out a devilish laugh.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you sweetheart. He will kill you like any other person he cared about. His mother, siblings. It's all a lie" He whispered the last part. Stefan reached his hand up to caress her cheek, but she slapped it away.

In a flash, Stefan pushed her violently up against the back wall. Caroline let out a scream in pain. Her left leg gave out from under her, she swore that she heard her leg snap. Her body began to tremble. In a flash, he stood directly in front of her once more. "Just let me have one taste." Caroline pushed hard up against his chest, but it felt as if she was pushing against a brick wall, it was no use.. She could already feel his hot breath on her neck. Without another word, he sunk his fangs deep inside of her neck, tearing as they went along. Caroline let out another loud scream.

"Stefan!" She heard an all too familiar voice call. It was Elena, she was standing in the door way in the cell. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you hurting her?" As he turned around, she caught his devilish glaze, along with her blood all over his mouth, his fangs were very present inside of his mouth, stained in red.. His eyes were black, with matching veins under his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, the word vampire was screaming in her brain, but she quickly disregarded her thoughts. There was no such things as vampires, though she knew that was the reason why he had just bitten into her neck.

"Always trying to tell me what to do, you see Elena, I'm not gonna be your little bitch anymore." Stefan stated venomously. He began slowly walking towards Elena.

"I would step away, Stefan." Another male voice spoke, he was standing behind Elena.

"Ah, Damon. Always the hero." Stefan taunted. "Oh don't worry, i'll be back for her later." With a flash, he was gone. Though Caroline wanted to see the new male, couldn't get a good look at him. Her vision was fading in and out. She knew that these were the brothers that Elena told her about while she was away. The ones that she was torn between. At tis point, Caroline couldn't hold her weight up any more. She collapsed onto the ground, seeing that the bone was sticking out of her leg.

"Damon, get Caroline out of here." Elena instructed, walking to her friend as well. Damon ran past Elena and to Caroline. He moved to pick her up off of the floor, she flinched and scooted away from him. She had a bad feeling about this male as well. "Were gonna get you to the doctor, Care."

"Doctor?" Damon questioned as if Elena had gone insane. She glared at him.

"She is _human_ Damon, yes a doctor!"

"Not when you have-" He started, though Elena's facial expressions told him to stop speaking immediately. "Lets get you to a hospital then." He picked her up off of the ground and walked her out of the basement and up the stairs to the first level of the home.

"Don't worry Care. We will get you to the hospital soon." She heard Elena say before every thing went black.

* * *

The next Caroline heard, was the consistent beeping of the hospital machine. Her eyes popped open as where she was began to register in her mind, she then shot up. "Shh, Caroline. Your fine." She heard the comforting voice of her mother say. Caroline turned her head to the left, never had she been so relieved to hear the voice of her mother. She found herself struggling because of the bandage that was on her neck. Caroline started to realize that maybe her assumption about Stefan being a vampire was right.

"Mom?"

"I'm here and so is Ryan. He is outside with Elena, and Nik." Her mother hesitated as she said the last name, she knew that her mother wasn't happy about him being here. Caroline suddenly felt guilty for leaving him at the grill. If she hadn't, she probably wouldn't be in the hospital at the moment. "You will have to wear a cast while your bone heals, but luckily you wont need surgery." Caroline was relieved, she smiled sadly.

"Can I talk to Elena?" Caroline questioned. Her mother nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Liz stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Caroline heard a commotion in the hallway between Elena and Nik. She sat up a little in order to see what was happening.

"Let me see her." Nik demanded.

"No, Klaus! She is not in a condition right now for you to see her."

"Let me _heal_ her then." He suggested, Caroline could see that he was hoping that she would let her.

"No!" Elena shouted. Before she could respond, she slipped into the room. She sat down in the chair next to Caroline's bed. She gave her friend a nervous smile. Caroline's was not in a teasing mood.

"I want to know what the hell happened this morning. I suspect you know everything about what they are. And I want to know about Nik." Caroline demanded.

Elena took a deep breath before explaining to Caroline about vampires. She spoke of how Stefan saved her from the car accident that killed her parents. How she fell in love with him once he pretended to be a new student at school. Then how she met his brother Damon and then when she first learned about vampires. Caroline listened carefully as she continued talking about Katherine, her doppelgänger along with Bonnie being a witch, and werewolves existing as well. How their friend Tyler was one of them. She included the part where Katherine turned both Stefan and Damon into vampires. Elena then went on with the original vampires, stating that they wanted her to break the sun and the moon curse which ended up being Klaus's curse. Elena told her about how she died because of the curse, but her Uncle John, who was actually her birth father saved her. She spoke of how cruel Klaus was and how he turned Stefan back into his whole ripper self, and the drama with that. Finally, Elena told her friend how her and Matt were driving home and how Rebekah almost killed her and turned Matt into a vampire. Elena was fuming about how she told Stefan to save Matt but he didn't listen and saved her instead.

Caroline sat back and absorbed all of the new information. "This isn't how life is supposed to be, none of this should exist."

"But it does." Elena stated.

"I know."

"Let me give you some time to process this." Elena said. Caroline nodded, her mind still couldn't wrap around what Elena had just stated. She just couldn't seem to grasp any of it.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Caroline said before her friend walked out of the room. Caroline heard the door close as she turned onto her side. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest. She heard the door open and close. She turned onto her side, wondering who had walked inside. Part of her hoped that it was Ryan, she wanted to see her baby, though it wasn't. It was Nik. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him. His face fell, never had she seen anyone look so lost in her entire life. She regretted her words.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He stated simply.

"You killed my friend."

"Yes I did." He confessed, hanging his head in shame, his eyes glanced up to meet hers. "But she is alive now isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then no harm done."

"That isn't the point Nik!" She shouted at him with such frustration. He leaned forward in his seat, he reached his hand over the side railing bar to take hers. But, she pulled her hand away from him. Caroline looked at him with anger. "I'm supposed to hate you, but I can't" She said, tears filled her eyes. "I can't" She repeated. Caroline felt the tears run down her cheek. Though she had not wanted to cry in front of him, there was nothing stopping her now. "There is something about you that is intriguing. I know I need to stay away from you, but I don't want you. Give me a reason why I should be terrified of you."

Nik took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I need you to remember." Caroline closed her eyes as unfamiliar memories filled her mind.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love seeing them! Im glad that you all enjoyed the sixth chapter! Here is the seventh chapter! Wow! I'm not quite sure how long I will make this story, but some more things have to happen before I can plan an epic ending. :) I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen! I love reading all of your reviews and opinions! :) Oh and if you like Caroline/Klaus stories, please check out my new story called: Hell on Earth. I think you guys will really like it.

Just a Reminder: Vampires exist, Everything that has happened in the show for three seasons has happened, but without Caroline since she is just showing up now. Elena is not a vampire, but Matt is. Kol is a vampire and Klaus is a hybrid, so he did break the curse. I hope that clears up everything, but if not message me!

* * *

Caroline closed her eyes and watched as forgotten memories filled her mind. It was him. He was Ryan's father, but how? She was shocked. Elena had just told her that vampires couldn't have children but she had proof. Ryan was the proof. She looked at Nik, anger filled her eyes as she did so. She had wanted him to give her a reason why he should be afraid of him and he did. He made her remember that party she thought she was too drunk at when in actuality she was perfectly fine. "Caroline." He said trying to calm her down, but she was gone.

"Get out." She said to him.

"You wanted me to give you a reason, and I did just that love."

"Get out Nik." She told him once more. "and bring me my son."

"Don't you mean our son?" He taunted, looking at her with a look of mischief. Her glare never faltered.

"Aren't you the slightest curious how it happened?"

"Yes I bet a witch could figure it out." He responded.

"I bet you'll have one of your minions do it."

"Have your witchy friend do it"

"Are you kidding? I'm not telling them your his father." Caroline said as if he was joking.

"And why not?"

"They hate you. I don't want the father of my children hated by my best friends."

"And do you hate me."

"Just leave Nik." She said defeated. Nik looked down and sighed. Caroline watched him leave the room and walk back out into the hallway. She sat up further into bed and watched as Nik came back into view. His hand was out and she could faintly hear him talking to Ryan. She wasn't sure weather to find it annoying or adorable. He opened the door for Ryan who looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Nik!" He said with a smile. Caroline was relieved that he didn't call him dad. Ryan climbed onto the bed. "Hi mommy." He said, she smiled and helped Ryan move closer to her.

"What did you do today?" She asked not wanting to have to explain where she was. Ryan went on about how his day was. Caroline nodded her head as she looked at him. Her mind began to wander, it explained a lot about Ryan when Caroline found out that his father was a vampire, technically a hybrid. He was talking, walking and doing things that some two year olds weren't doing. Caroline closed her eyes and held him closer to her.

"When are you coming home mommy?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I think today or tomorrow." She explained he smiled.

"Good I missed you."

* * *

Caroline walked into her home on a pair of crutches. Ryan went into the house before her and held up a sign that her mother helped him to make that said welcome home. "Couch." Her mother instructed. She hopped over to the couch and sat down. Ryan climbed up onto the couch and showed his mother his drawings on the poster. She smiled at his artwork, it was very good.

"We will have to hang it up in my room." She said with a smile. Ryan nodded and cheered. "Why don't you pick something for us to watch?" She suggested, she turned on the tv and handed Ryan the remote.

"Alright, I have to go back to work." Liz said gathering her police car keys.

"Do you have too?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I do. If you want me to bring you something." She said opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" She left the room. Ryan sat back onto the couch with his mother. He had chosen Phineas and Ferb, a show that Caroline actually enjoyed.

There was a knock on the door. Caroline turned around and Elena stood in the door way. Caroline waved her in and she walked into the house. "You know, you should lock the doors." She suggested.

"I know." Caroline said.

"Especially with Klaus-" She started to say, but she saw Ryan sitting there.

"Why don't you go play in your room, then I'll go get us something to eat." She said. Ryan nodded and got up, heading into his room. Elena took his seat on the couch.

"Klaus having a thing for you." Elena finished. Caroline huffed. She wanted so desperately to tell her best friend that he was Ryan's father. She wanted to tell Bonnie to try and figure out how this even happened.

"I know he does."

"And he cant come in unless he has been invited"

"Too late for that." Caroline muttered.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"It was before I knew!"

"I thought I told you to be careful around him."

"Its definitely too late for that."

"What?" Elena asked. The doorbell rang again. Caroline groaned and looked at the door. There, stood Nik. Elena simply glared at him, Caroline stood up and hopped over to the door and opened it. He started to step inside but she stopped him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my son. You know, technically we should be taking turns having him. He would love my brother."

"Your son?" Elena asked outraged. Caroline looked at Nik, folding her arms across her chest. In a swift move, he scooped her up.

"You shouldn't be putting pressure on your leg." She groaned and banged her fists against his chest.

"Put me down!" She shouted, though she was hurting herself more than him. He walked over to the smaller couch and gently laid her down.

"Son? You two?"

"Doesn't he have my devilish eyes?" He asked Elena, who glared at him.

"You are the last person I want to see." She told Nik.

"I'm sorry, love. I had to do it."

"Don't you 'love' me." Caroline said angrily. "You have to go!" She demanded.

"I just want to talk." He said seriously to her.

"Then talk."

"Not with Elena here." He spoke. Caroline sighed, she looked over at Elena, who was glaring at Nik.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him." She said protectively.

"Why don't you call your precious Salvatore brothers. I know how much fun she had with Stefan last time." Caroline went pale, as Elena glared at him harder, completing the meaning 'if looks could kill'.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"I tried following you. I saw Stefan heading after you. I tried to come after you. I intended on that night going very differently though when I decided to come after you, you were already gone. Then I went to someone I knew would help. "She looked at Elena. She stiffened in her seat.

"He is right, as much as I hate admitting it. If Klaus wouldn't have gotten to me when he did, you probably wouldn't be here." Elena said truthfully. Caroline looked at Nik.

"Elena would you mind letting us talk for a while?" She asked her friend. Elena nodded.

"Sure." Elena said she glared at Klaus as she left the home. Nik took a seat on the chair next to her.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked her. His mood changed from dominating to softness.

"Sure."

"I made you forget because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't." He said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline demanded.

"Would you and Ryan like to hear a story?" Caroline nodded and he called Ryan into the room. He asked him the same question. He gladly nodded. Nik took a deep breath before beginning his story.

Caroline knew in the bottom of her heart that this story was his.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
